


Mushroom Highway

by lumiere42



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere42/pseuds/lumiere42
Summary: A little filk about the absolutely whackadoodle interstellar acid trip that was Star Trek: Discovery's second season. After Pike's line about how the ship was 'skipping across the universe on a highway made of mushrooms,' 'twas pretty much inevitable.To the tune of America's 'Ventura Highway.'





	Mushroom Highway

Skippin' across the stars, on a highway made of shrooms  
Seven signals indicate impending doom  
Captain Pike's here, gonna go investigate  
Spock's in lockup, problem brain

Mushroom highway, in the starshine  
Where Saru found out and revealed the truth of Vahar'ai  
Section 31 sent Georgiou

Ensign Tilly has got a fungus friend  
And they brought Doc Culber back from death  
Burnham's angsting, Spock is pissed  
Talos IV just made them deal with it  
Own your shit

Chasing the Red Angel  
Chasing the Red Angel  
Chasing the Red Angel  
Chasing the Red Angel

A.I. went berserk, they had to airlock Airiam  
They got help from L'Rell and Tyler's secret son  
In the crystal, Pike was shown his awful fate  
He still took it - ain't he great?

Mushroom highway, in the starshine  
Where the space gays hang out and everything runs on spore drive  
They're gonna save the universe

Mama Burnham is roaming time and space  
And it's her that Burnham must replace  
Take the data futureward  
The Discovery must follow her  
Time's a blur

Nine hundred fifty years ahead  
Nine hundred fifty years ahead  
Nine hundred fifty years ahead  
Nine hundred fifty years ahead ...


End file.
